El amor del demonio darker
by shionkuro
Summary: Rina es una joven estudiante que cierto día es acorralada por unos bandidos , y es salvado por un cierto tipo que resulta ser un demonio la vida de esta joven esta a punto de cambiar


COMIENZA EL AMOR?

Me he preguntado a mi mismo si en esto que llaman amor es verdadero , ya que me enamore de un humano .

Todo comienza en la ciudad de chillan había una joven de 15 años que rondaba por las calles en la noche que cosa que no era buena idea . Tras unas cuadras la joven se encaminaba hacia un camino de cambiaria su destino de manera extraña .

Ella se aventuro por un callejón oscuro donde se aproximaban unos bandidos que se acercaron a ella lentamente , la joven sin darse cuenta fue acorralada por ellos se estaban por aprovecharse de ella hasta que se oye un sonido del cielo los bandidos miraron con la cabeza hacia el cielo cuando vieron unas plumas cayendo del cielo eran de color negro como las de los ángeles de ese color , después volvieron su mirada a la joven pero sus se abrieron al ver lo que estaba al lado de ella una persona de apariencia oscura llevaba puesto un poleron negro que tenia una especie de capa que le llegaba a las piernas , un pantalón negro de cuero , zapatos formales de punta de acero , guantes de cuero sin dedos , su rostro se veía era como si lo tuviera la forma de su cara de color negro.

el tipo ataco a los bandidos dejando tumbados en el piso el tipo encapuchado miro a la joven preguntándole :

usted se encuentra bien ? la joven respondió con la cabeza hacia abajo:

si , ella le pregunto cómo sabia que la iban a atacar a esos bandidos el tipo le respondió : usted estaba en peligro así que sentí su presencia que corría peligro fue en su rescate

la joven tembló por la voz del tipo su voz se escuchaba en ecos con un tono sombrío , el tipo miro a la joven viéndola de manera extraña se acerco a ella preguntándole se encuentra bien .

La joven pregunto usted que es el , tipo impresionado de la pregunta de ella le respondió bueno te puedo explicar pero será muy difícil de entender yo soy un dark fallen

qué es eso con una duda la joven , bueno es como

a propósito no ibas a tu casa le respondió eso para cambiar el tema .

Así es verdad se me hará tarde gracias por la ayuda dándole una sonrisa al tipo cuando empezaba a caminar el tipo le pregunto:

\- quieres que te lleve a tu casa es muy peligroso a estas horas

\- estás seguro que me puedes llevar la joven con cara de duda

-acaso no crees que te puedo llevar después de todo te salve ahora debo llevarte para asegurarme que no te pase nada

-e está bien el tipo se acerco a la joven la tomo la dejo en su espalda dime en que dirección está tu casa la joven a punto hacia el norte bien sujétate fuerte

-espera que vas hacer la joven se aferro fuerte en los hombros del tipo ya el empezó a correr de forma muy rápida

-oye ya llegamos

-eh cómo pero sin más te 10 cuadras

-hmp para mí fue una bueno te dejo a fuera de tu puerta

\- muchas gracias antes de entrar le pregunto cual era su nombre .El tipo se quedo quieto voltio para mirar a la joven

\- mi nombre es darker y el tuyo

\- mi nombre es rina

-rina es lindo nombre la joven se sonrojo

-ya n nos vemos

-sí , la joven entro a su casa a dormir pensando en lo que ocurrio en esos momentos preguntándose que era el y que son los dark fallen ehh mejor dormiré ya que tengo clases mañana. mientras en una sombra miraba en aquella habitación de la joven desde la casa del al frente

\- asi que rina suena interesante aquella chica parece algo increíble la manera que me pregunto eso bueno mañana será un nuevo día mejor veré que sucede, en ese mismo momento al pararse gira de manera que despearse del techo sin mostrar ningún rastro, el asomado en la ventana mirándola fijamente el brillo de los él tornan una luz de cegarte , bueno me quedare aquí empieza a acercarse a la ventana comienza entrar fácilmente atravesándola ya en la habitación el se cuelga en techo como un vampiro y cierra sus ojos . Al otro día rina abrió sus ojos lentamente se levanto de repente siente algo extraño en su habitación como si la estuvieran observando por todos los lados hasta que dijo debo estar aluciando hasta que miro arriba vio que era darker abrio los ojos

-a buenos dias rina . ella al verlo se puso tiesa hasta ella le dijo que haces en mi habitación con tono fuerte

oye me tumbaste los oídos por dios tranquila se estaba descansando . Ella haciendo una mueca porque en mi habitación darker le respondió bueno seré tu escolta hasta unos días ya que quiero evitar que te pase algo

pasarme algo dijo rina con seriedad , pero si puede cuidarme lo de ayer fue casualidad no sucede siempre

me rehusó ya te voy acompañar te guste o no insistiendo

bueno ya pero me dejas antes irme a lavar

bueno te espero rina se dirigía al baño para lavarse mientras se preguntaba en sus pensamientos porque él la ayuda de esa manera hasta que se termino de lavar la cara, después se lavo los dientes volvio a la habitación yacía darker fisgoneando entre sus cosas

o oye que haces esas son mis cosas suéltalas moviéndolo hacia otro lado

oye tranquila solo estaba viendo tus libros en ese momento rina dejo de mover a darker . Te gustan los libros

pues claro son un gran arte para mi adoro su literatura

rina empezó decirle si querías leer eso libro solo tenias que decírmelo darker respondió bueno

ahora déjame vestirme por favor , eh porque debo salir

debo cambiarme con cara enojada y seriedad

ya ya salgo se dirigió a la puerta atravesándola rina que perpleja por lo que vio ante sus ojos .

Después de vestirse fue a tomar desayuno con su familia

buenos días dijeron sus padres rina les respondio buenos dias mama y papa , sientate tomar desayuno con nosotros

se sentó a tomar con ellos mientras conversaban se rina vio que darker se dirigía a la cocina .

hija te pasa algo pareces asustada

no es nada mama , (haciendo gestos para que darker se alejara) ehh sabes no queda jugo voy a buscar más se dirigio al refrigerador donde estaba darker comiendo unos panes

ohh , rina estos panes están muy buenos quieres

oyee que se supone que haces si mis padres te vean se volverán locos susurrando en voz baja

oye toma el jugo que buscabas rina que en silencio

gracias, no es de nada volvió a la mesa con sus padres .

bueno ya me voy que te vaya bien decían sus padres

salió de su casa viendo donde estaba darker

donde estará preguntaba

esto detrás tuyo rina voltio grito

ahhhhh se cayó , oye que te paso

me a asustaste tenia la pierna con una herida darker miro fijamente estas sangrando

no es nada , yo ocupo darker puso su mano en la herida empezó a tocarla de repente la herida sano rina asombrada

como lo hiciste , bueno algo mío que no le demuestro a la gente bueno vamos a

a ok se dirigían a la escuela hablando de cosas tipicas

oye la gente no se asustara al verte

eh nop ya que no pueden ver

que no pueden verte como yo

bueno algunos humanos pueden ver a los dark fallen ya no poseen la habilidad de verte a nosotros ya que tu posees eso

yo diciéndose ? si eres una de las primeras que puede interactuar conmigo , bueno ya llegamos que te vaya bien

te voy esperar en algún lado a qué hora sales

como a las 5:00

bien iré a buscarte no te vayas sin mi

rina se sintió alguna forma contenta ya que no tenía muchos amigos, nos vemos darker sonriéndole

a si nos vemos mirando hacia otro lado . Mientras en clase rina pensativa en su mesa , cuando el profesor llamo su atención

-jovencita está poniendo atención a clases

ehhh lo siento perdón avergonzada mientras sus alumnos se ríen de ella , a un lado del árbol estaba sentado darker mirando a rina como estaba observándola

-jejje vaya que despistada ahh tan inocente . En un segundo rina voltio a ver el árbol vio a darker que la observaba

\- ahhhh , que sucede alumna rina voltio rápido a ver al profesor no es nada . Enseguida el profesor miro hacia el árbol .

-No veo nada que estaba observando , rina vio que no había nada allí

-ufff estuvo cerca colgado con sus manos en árbol , rayos no aguanto se suelta y cae

-se escucha un ruido fuerte que retumban en las ventanas de las salas de clase . Rina diciendo no lo descubrieron que hare .

Todo la gente de la escuela rina corrió apurada en ver

se asomo vio

no hay nada dijeron la gente entonces que se cayó de esa altura rina volvió a la sala antes que los demás al abrir la puerta vio alguien en su puesto , quien esta ahí pregunto

soy yo sé levanto mirándola fijamente con sus ojo brillando hacia a ella.

d .. darker que haces aquí impresionada pensé que tú eras el que se cayó , mirándolo con una cara de seriedad

si fui yo , preguntándole como llegaste aquí . bueno salte en momento que estuve en el aire y llegue a la ventana y trepe , me costó tres intentos

rina con cara de ok , bueno que bueno que estés a salvo

estabas preocupada por mí no sabía que te importaba

en ese mismo momento se acercaron . Parece que alguien esta tiritando , ehh no es cierto ella diciendo como pretexto

entonces porque te acercas mucho a mi

rina se empezó a colorar de a poco , bueno y yo quiero decirte que me importas muchos por lo que paso esa noche .

darker se impresiono te importo me impresiona es la primera persona que me dice algo asi , asomo su cara contra de rina chocaron sus narices lentamente

ehh que haces dijo rina con la cara roja

escucha debo decirte algo sobre mi yo soy...

se escucho un estruendo fuerte en ese mismo momento se separaron rápidamente . darker con forma de seriedad no será que vino uno de ellos , de quienes habla

rina escucha no salgas de la sala bajo cualquier circunstancia por favor , ya no saldré pero que pasa .

No te preocupes no es nada solo ir a ver lo que sucede, salió de la sala apurado hablándose así mismo no dejare que le pase algo a ella no lo dejare con tono fuerte

al salir vio que estaba alguien allí , bueno eres tú te esperaba

que haces aquí tu , bueno vine a buscar algunos humanos ya sabes para hacerlos sufrir

si pero porque aquí , el tipo le dijo ya que vio una chica con una aura increíble y me dieron ganas de matarla

darker nervioso será rina dijo en su mente, ahí la veo sola en la sala . darker abrio sus ojos de nervioso le dijo : no te dejare que le hagas daño sus ojos empezaban a brillar

tu detenerme a mi no te creo , al dar un paso el tipo darker lo empujo de manera rápida tomándolo del cuello aventándolo a la pared

uff ufff que haces no sabía que eras tan rápido fue como un destello , te vas o acabo contigo , no te creo capaz

asi ya lo veras darker uso su mano atravezo el estomago del tipo salia monton de sangre

wuah mal maldito ... ya mejor me voy

hmp no te escaparas puso su mano en el torso empezó a salir un resplandor que hizo que explotara en pedazos la sangre había cubierto sangre darker

bueno lo acabe

se dirigió a la sala , rina al ver a darker se asusto

que te paso , se acerco a él y lo abrazo

darker le dijo estoy bien no te preocupes no quiero que nada te paso . rina le empezó a salirle lagrimas pensaba que era su culpa lo que le paso a darker , no es tu culpa rina solo estaba resolviendo el problema así tranquila rina empezó abrazarlo fuerte . Prométeme que no saldrás lastimado por favor

. te lo prometo dijo frente la cara de rina

rina diciendo en su mente: el .. ha sido muy bueno conmigo quisiera ser alguien importante para el que ayude y lo motive en adelante ya que él me ha hecho de mucha ayuda y cambio mi forma de ser en esa noche ahora necesito fuerza para seguir adelante pero, sé que él me acompañara me pregunto si esto que me está pasando de algo que siempre escucho de la gente que me estaré enamorando de el

darker en su mente: que me está pasando actuó de manera extraña parece como si estuviera importándome mucho ella

y no quiero alejarme de ella acaso esto es lo que llaman los humanos amor me he enamorado de un humano .

fin capitulo 1


End file.
